The Raven That Stole My Heart
by Irinaa
Summary: Being a 2000 year-old-vampire might seem easy, but it just isn't. Godric's life has been long, too long he thinks. Meeting Amelia Flinn may change his was of seeing..everything. Godric/OC
1. Tough Beginning

_We're walking in the air, we're floating to the moonlit sky._

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly._

_Nightwish - Walking In The Air._

"No, Stan. I do not want to feed." I said in a calm voice, gazing at the tall cowboy. "But, Sheriff, you have to feed." his low voice echoed in my ear. "I told you before, my child. I require less blood anymore." I said louder this time, hoping I could make my point.

A high pitched scream caught my attention, though. Both my eyebrows gathered into a deep frown as I saw two of my loyal vampires bringing a girl to me. She was struggling and I could literally taste her fear in the air. Glaring over at Stan, I demanded: "And what that may be?"

I could see Stan's lips move into a small smirk as he shrugged. "Your meal, Sheriff." A deep sigh passed my lips as all I could do was to shake my head in exasperation. It was true, though, that I haven't fed in too long, My gaze moved to the girl again. The two vampires that held her pushed her at my feet with disgust and I, myself, felt disgusted by them. That was no way to treat a human. I nodded for them to go followed by Stan.

The girl had beautiful long raven hair that was cascading over her petit shoulders. I could not see her eyes. Her head was down and she kept her eyes closed and I could tell she was muttering a prayer. She had a nice long white dress on which fell perfectly around her legs as she did no gesture to move.

I stood up from my chair and just walked to her and kneeled next to her small body. My hand moved towards her as my icy fingers lifted her chin and tucked a stray of her hair behind her ear. She lightly started trembling as she felt my touch, biting her bottom lip harshly. It wounded me to see a human that terrified by what we were.

"You can open your eyes, my child. I will bring no harm to you." I said with a soft voice to her. She seemed to relax at my words but still didn't close her eyes. Letting out a light sigh, I muttered: "I promise you. I will not allow anyone to harm you."

I could see there was nothing I could say to make her less scared so I decided on stepping back and give her some space, but still kneeled. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and she was staring at me with her big blue gems. It was like she could see right in my soul. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she whispered with a barely audible voice for human ears.

"No, child. I won't." I said to her, in the most calming voice I could find. "I just told you there will come no harm to you." Her eyes widened even more at my words and I knew she had an inner batter either to believe me or not. "I-I don't want to die." she sobbed. "And you will not." I assured her.

She looked terrified and I only felt bad for the vampires' in my suborder's behaviour. "I want to apologize for my workers' way of treating you." She just looked into my eyes at my words and she seemed surprised. She probably thought she'd die tonight.

"What is your name, child?" I demanded. She seemed intrigued by myself. "Amelia. But everyone calls me Amy." she said, a lot more confident this time. "And yours?"

I could sense the curiosity in her melodious voice. "Godric. And how old are you, Amelia?" Her deep irises met mine again. "16"

A deep sigh left my lips and I stood up, showing her it's okay to do so herself. "I will have to talk to Stan about all these. I apologize again for his behaviour." After she stoop up, both her shoulders left up in a nonchalant shrug. "It's okay."

I watched her every move and after a few seconds said: "You are free to go." Her next movement surprised me. She came to me and her rosy warm lips touched my cheek as she whispered: "Thank you." I just nodded then called for Stan to escort her outside.

What an intriguing human being.

**Feel free to review because this is my first story and if you guys like it I will work on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. ;)**

**Love, Irina.**


	2. The Mystery

_Due to having over 130 views at my story and being called a pretty good(ish in my opinion) writer, even if I got no reviews, I decided to go on with the story and in this time I changed the storyline a few times. I'm not used to writing in the 1st person so I decided I make a Twitter account ( LiefRedeemer ) on which I will solo the side of the story from Amy's point of view. I do hope you like my story and keep on reading it._

* * *

It wasn't until the next down when I got suspicious again. A light knock on the door woke me up, which was unusual because they were all so scared of me and most they wouldn't dare waking up such an old vampire as myself. Glancing over at the clock I noticed it was a bit too early for some normal vampires to wake up and I was the one waking up first most of the times.

Getting up of my bed, I shrugged one of my white shirts on, slid onto my pants then walked towards the door. My icy fingers curled around the door's knob and rotated it, allowing the door to open. As I was guessing, before me it was Isabel and she looked alarmed, an emotion she did not often experienced.

"What happened, Isabel?" I said, my voice its usual calm.

"Godric, we have a problem." she just said.

Both my eyebrows gathered into a deep frown. I did not like the visible concern in her voice. She seemed scared, yet intrigued. That intrigued myself. Nodding my head once I told her: "Lead the way."

I followed her and to my surprise we walked outside and to out main gate. This "problem" got me more and more curious. Somewhere on the grass, in between the gate and the house, I noticed a big pile of guts and blood. There was only Stan and Isabel stopped next to him. I, myself, stopped near the blood.

"Who is responsible for this?" I demanded, my voice a little harsh.

"We don't know." Stan shrugged both his shoulders.

Cocking one eyebrow at him, I glad to glared at Isabel now. "What does that mean?"

"Someone attacked him. A human, judging by the looks of it. Maybe they wanted to get inside or just show they are able to kill us. We don't know yet." She said, looking guilty and I supposed that it was for not being able to give my too much information.

"And no one saw the killer?"

"No, Sheriff." Both Stan and Isabel said.

Moving my eyes to examine the remaining of what once was a vampire, I found myself saying: "I am going for a walk." I took a few steps towards the gate and raised my hand at the level of my face before neither of the two vampires could say anything. "And before you two can object, I am old enough and strong enough to take care of myself." I looked back at them and they both nodded, but I knew they weren't agreeing.

This was one thing I enjoyed about being a vampire, the heightened senses. When spending your night outside you could see the starts on the midnight sky, even in the city. You could focus your hearing on anything, no matter how far away it was. And the cold breeze on your skin felt absolutely divine.

While walking between the concrete buildings, my eyes stopped at one particular point. There was a couple in the small crowed around me. They looked so peaceful and happy. Judging by their expressions, the only worry they had was that some vampire would attack them. It was pitiful that human were so scared of us. My beliefs were that we could peacefully coexist, humans and vampires. But it seemed not everyone agreed with my thinking.

After passing by one of the nightclubs, I saw a bunch of people starring at me. Clearly for them I was a vampire. After whispering something to each other, all four of them started following me. My eyes wandered around the street and I noticed that there weren't so many people around us. Therefore I stopped and turned to them. Glancing over at them I could notice they weren't exactly in the club, they were just studying the people passing by, maybe waiting for a vampire.

"Can I help you?" my voice flowed calmly.

"Yeah. Are ya Godric? Heard ya're important 'round here. Is that true?" the oldest of them said?

I found suspicious that they knew that, but then instantly I noticed the rings on each of their fingers. The Fellowship of the Sun. Nodding once, I questioned them: "What do you need?"

He shrugged and said with a knowing smirk on his face, as the others three got around me: "You." And that was the moment when all four of them threw some silver thin chains they had hidden in their leather jackets. Wrapping around my wrists and linking my elbows to my torso, I just looked over at him. I could kill all of them in a blink of an eye, but I wasn't going to do it. Instead I just let them tie me up good and throw me in a van that a fifth member of this gang brought.

I was only hoping I could prove their leader that we, vampires, could coexist with them, humans.

* * *

**So, this is chapter two and reviews are well received. Even if it doesn't have any Godric/Amy, maybe the next chapter will. And don't forget to check LiefRedeemer on Twitter because I surely will post a solo on which you will find out what Amy has been doing in this whole time. Hope y'all like it. Love, Irina. =)**


	3. A Little In Between The Chapters

_**I am very sorry for those of you that follow this story and got a notification about an update and got excited for nothing. The good news is that soon I am going to start writing again on this story, even though it may not go the way it was supposed to go. Since it is rated M I may do something about that later on. As for the Twitter account I changed it into an OC [ .FoulGhoul] and she is way different than Amelia Flinn is. I also have to rewatch the True Blood episodes with Godric because I may be unable to write anything from his point of view until then.**_

_**Again I'm sorry if you got excited for nothing, but I felt like letting you all know that I may soon update since the summer holiday is near.**_

_**I love you, guys! **___


End file.
